I Feel Awful
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai and Taruto have disappeared, and Kisshu comes to Ichigo. Just one problem- he's too sick to fight.


**I Feel Awful**

Ichigo was getting worried. Kisshu had come to her two days ago, and told her that Pai and Taruto had disappeared, but before she could ask more, he had collapsed, and he was still unconscious. She had been skipping school, and she had destroyed her pendant, then turned her cell phone off. She had locked the entire house up, and closed all the curtains.

Currently she was watching Kisshu, and she noticed he was starting to stir. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes and turned his head. "Koneko-chan? What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed, and you've been unconscious for two days," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful," Kisshu said. "And my legs feel shaky."

Ichigo felt his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, what feels awful?" she asked.

"My stomach," Kisshu said.

"Do you need me to bring a bucket in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo immediately got up and ran to the hall closet, then grabbed a bucket, and ran back. She handed the bucket to Kisshu, who put it on his lap.

Kisshu felt his stomach flip, and opened his mouth as everything inside it came up. He felt Ichigo gently rubbing his back as he coughed up more stuff.

Eventually stuff stopped coming up, and Kisshu looked over at Ichigo, who looked worried. "Do you think you have some kind of stomach bug?" she asked him.

"I think so, but I don't know how I got it," Kisshu said. "I wish I knew where Pai was; he can heal."

He was surprised when Ichigo facepalmed. "I should have remembered sooner; I can use telepathy," she said. Before Kisshu could say anything, Ichigo said, "Stay quiet."

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo concentrated, then called, _Pai!_

_Mew Ichigo? _Pai asked.

_Yeah, where are you? _Ichigo asked.

_Blondie got me and Taruto, and he's the only one who knows, _Pai said. _Where's Kisshu?_

_My place, but he's got a stomach bug, _Ichigo said.

_Any other ideas? Kisshu's the strongest, if he can't fight, Taruto and I will most likely die, _Pai said.

_I've got an idea; I'll try to get there soon, _Ichigo said, and cut the connection. Then she looked at Kisshu, and said, "Blondie has Pai and Taruto."

"What NOW!? I can't fight like this!" Kisshu said.

"I know some people who can fight," Ichigo said. "Hang on, I'll call them." She grabbed her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts till she found Moe's number. She immediately hit Send, and two rings later, heard, _"Where ARE you!?"_

"My place, get Miwa and come over, it's an emergency," Ichigo said.

"_On it," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo found Lettuce's number and hit Send again, then waited. Three rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo-san?"_

"Lettuce, Ryou captured Pai and Taruto," Ichigo said. "I need to stay with Kisshu; he's really sick. I'm sending my school friends over, so can you let them in and then help them demolish Ryou for this?"

"_Should I get Pudding on this too?"_ Lettuce asked.

"Good idea, but make sure she doesn't see what Moe and Miwa do to Ryou," Ichigo said. "It's NOT something a nine-year-old should see."

"_O-okay," _Lettuce said. _"When do you think your friends will be here?"_

"I just heard the doorbell; I'll explain the plan and then send them over," Ichigo said.

"_Alright, we'll be waiting," _Lettuce said, and hung up.

Ichigo ran downstairs and opened the door to see Moe and Miwa. "What's the emergency?" Miwa asked.

"Blondie captured Kisshu's two brothers, and is probably going to kill them if we don't kill him first," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's really sick; I need to stay with him, so I want you two to go to Café Mew Mew and annihilate Blondie. I got Lettuce on board, and she'll get Pudding. Lettuce will let you in."

"We get to kill the blonde bastard!?" Moe asked excitedly.

"Yup," Ichigo said with a smile. "I told Lettuce you were going to be there soon."

"We're on it," Miwa said, and she and Moe ran off. Ichigo smiled at their enthusiasm, and went back to Kisshu.

_**With Lettuce: **_Moe and Miwa came up to the desk, and said, "We're ready."

"Good, let's go," Lettuce said. "Pudding is going to cover for me here." She turned, and called, "Pudding, it's time!"

"K, na no da!" Pudding said, and came up to the desk. Lettuce motioned to Moe and Miwa, and they followed her to the back of the Café.

Lettuce transformed in the back room, then said softly, "Let's go."

Moe and Miwa smirked and followed her to the basement. The door to the lab was locked, and Lettuce kicked it down. "Nice," Moe said appreciatively as Ryou looked up, startled. He had Taruto and Pai tied to tables, and both of them looked really beat up.

"You're going to die today, Blondie," Miwa said.

"Who are YOU!?" Ryou snarled.

"Your worst nightmare," Moe and Miwa said together. "Lettuce, we'll let you handle Pai and Taruto, we're going to make Blondie wish he was never born."

"Okay," Lettuce said. Moe and Miwa leapt on top of Ryou and started beating him to a pulp. Lettuce went to Pai and Taruto, and untied them both. Pai was unconscious, but Taruto was seemingly waking up. "Taruto?" Lettuce asked.

"Lettuce?" Taruto asked.

"Yes, are you able to move?" Lettuce asked. "We need to wake up Pai."

"My powers are canceled out in here," Taruto said grimly. "Where's Kisshu?"

"Ichigo-san says he's sick," Lettuce said. "He's at her place."

"I can still move, but Pai's in bad shape," Taruto said. "We need to find some way of getting him out of here."

Lettuce was about to reply when Ryou screamed, "STOP! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! JUST LET ME LIVE!"

"NEVER!" Moe shrieked. "YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR MISERABLE LIFE! _**NO ONE **_GETS AWAY WITH HURTING ICHIGO AND/OR HER FRIENDS WHILE _**WE'RE **_AROUND!"

"We were planning on killing you anyways, you've been making Ichigo miserable from the moment she met you," Miwa said. "Besides, we know if we let you live, you'll break your promise."

Lettuce heard footsteps and said, "We're about to have company…"

"That's nice," Moe said. "Oh look, he stopped breathing."

Keiichiro, Zakuro and Mint ran in, and stopped dead. "What the HELL is going on down here?" Keiichiro asked.

"Ryou kidnapped Pai and Taruto, and was planning on killing them," Lettuce said. "Ichigo-san found out and asked Moe and Miwa to annihilate him. I think they did a good job."

Moe and Miwa got up, and Miwa asked, "Is there somewhere we can wash our hands?"

"Uh… there's a sink at the back of this room," Keiichiro said. "What are you doing about the remains?"

"We'll go 'borrow' Ichigo's dad's flamethrower," Moe said casually. "Try to keep Pudding out of here, k?"

"Why?" Mint asked.

Moe pointed to Ryou- or what was left of him. "That's why," she said. "Did we overdo it again?"

"I'd say so," Keiichiro said.

"I don't feel good…." Mint said, and ran out.

Zakuro and Keiichiro were looking pretty freaked out. "How do you manage not to get sick?" Zakuro asked.

"We're different," Miwa said. "And besides, we daydream about doing that to some of the girls at our school. Doing it to Blondie was a dream come true."

"Jeez, I wonder what would have happened if you two joined us," Taruto said.

"We'd find out your evil leader wanted to kill Ichigo, and we'd take him down," Moe said.

"His human host is that kid Ichigo likes," Taruto commented.

"Why are you telling us this?" Keiichiro asked.

"We were waiting for some excuse to kill Blondie to form a truce," Taruto said.

"Ichigo's head over heels for Kisshu, and Aoyuck found out, then dumped her," Miwa said. "And then he hit her, so we beat him up. Do we get to kill him now?"

"Uh… how are you planning on doing that?" Zakuro asked.

"Simple, we lure him here, and kill him in this room, and then we get the flamethrower, and incinerate the two bakas," Miwa said.

"Ichigo gave us his number so we could make prank calls in spooky voices," Moe said. She took out her cell phone, and went through her contacts, pressing Send when she reached, 'Baka'.

Two rings later, she heard, _"Moshi moshi?"_

"Come to Café Mew Mew," Moe said.

"_How did YOU get my phone number!?" _Aoyuck asked.

"Don't you remember? We hypnotized you into giving it to us," Moe said.

"_Why do I need to come to Café Mew Mew?" _Aoyuck asked warily.

"Mint has something to say to you- and yes, we know you like her," Moe snickered.

"_What are you, a mind-reader?" _Aoyuck asked. _"Fine, but if this is a trap, you're going to regret it."_

"If you're not here in ten minutes, we'll hunt you down," Moe said, and hung up.

"Should we go upstairs?" Miwa asked. "We need to let Mint know she has to stay hidden for a while."

"Uh… okay," Keiichiro said. "Actually, you two can go, Lettuce and I can start taking care of Pai and Taruto's injuries."

"K," Moe said, and she and Miwa ran upstairs. After telling Mint the new plan, they settled down to wait.

Seven minutes later, Aoyuck came in, and asked, "Where's Mint?"

"In the basement, helping Keiichiro," Miwa said. "Come on."

Aoyuck followed them downstairs, and went into the room where the others were. "What's that thing on the floor?" he asked.

"Ryou's remains," Miwa said with an evil smirk.

"This WAS a trap, wasn't it?" Aoyuck sighed.

"Yup, and you fell right into it," Moe snickered. She nodded to Miwa, and the two girls leaped onto Aoyuck before he could run for it.

Two minutes later, he screamed, "WHY ME!?"

"That's none of your business," Moe said. "Besides, we've wanted to do this since you hit Ichigo. And we finally found a place to do it! YAY!"

"_**PLEASE **_don't kill me!" Aoyuck begged.

"Why?" Miwa asked. "You're evil."

"I'm NOT evil!" Aoyuck screamed.

"Oh, shut up," Moe said, and punched him in the mouth.

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_They hadn't heard anything since Moe and Miwa had left, and Ichigo was trying to reassure Kisshu that they'd be fine.

"Kisshu, seriously, Moe and Miwa will handle it," Ichigo said. "And for the last time, NO, you can't go help them. You said you can't stand up, remember?"

Kisshu sighed. He knew Ichigo was right, but it didn't help the sense he had that something would go wrong. Suddenly he felt his stomach start churning, and asked, "Is the bucket still in here?"

Ichigo handed it to him, asking, "You're not feeling good again?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said. He felt his stomach lurch again, and what felt like everything inside it started coming up. He opened his mouth as what felt like his insides came out. He felt Ichigo start rubbing his back gently, but was puzzled when she stopped. Then he heard her say, "Kisshu, y-you're coughing up blood!"

Kisshu looked, and realized she was right. He stopped throwing up soon after, but now he felt worse than before.

Ichigo was really worried, and said, "Kisshu, does your chest hurt at all?"

"No, but my throat is killing me," Kisshu said. "I think I've got a fever, too."

Ichigo felt his forehead, and said, "You're burning up. How's your stomach?"

"It feels fine now," Kisshu said "Maybe I was coughing up blood because I irritated my throat?"

"If that's the case, you might want to switch to telepathy; it's not good for your throat to be talking," Ichigo said. "I'm going to empty the bucket and get a cool cloth; you can't take human medicine, right?"

"No, it's poison," Kisshu said- then clutched his throat.

"Telepathy," Ichigo said. Then she took the bucket, and went to empty it as Kisshu settled back. She came back with a cool cloth, which she put over Kisshu's forehead. "Try to get some rest, you need it to recover," she said softly. She pulled the blankets up over Kisshu, and started stroking his hair. He slowly fell asleep after that.

_**Back at Café Mew Mew: **_Moe and Miwa had managed to kill Aoyama as well, and were currently dancing around upstairs. Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Taruto were pretty creeped out, but Moe and Miwa didn't notice. Lettuce and Keiichiro were still caring for Pai's injuries, which were pretty severe. Taruto wasn't too badly injured, but he said that was because Ryou thought he was an ignorant runt, so he just got beat up for no reason. Pai had apparently refused to say anything, no matter what Ryou did to him.

Finally Keiichiro came upstairs, and said, "Well, we cared for the injuries, but he's still not doing too well. And it's not a good idea to leave him down there. Taruto, are you able to teleport? I think if we tell Ichigo he needs a place to stay, she'll take him in."

"I can, but I can't teleport Pai with me, I don't have enough energy," Taruto said. "Pudding, do you still have that machine?"

"Yep na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding will go get it." She ran out, and Keiichiro asked, "Machine?"

"Pudding has a machine that makes portals, she got it from Blondie's lab," Taruto said.

"Oh…" Keiichiro said.

Fifteen minutes later, Pudding ran back carrying a shopping bag, and said, "Here na no da. Will someone call Ichigo-oneechan?"

Moe took out her cell phone, and called Ichigo.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_They were both startled when Ichigo's cell phone rang, and Ichigo saw it was Moe. She picked up, and Moe said, _"Ichigo, Pai's in bad shape; can we bring him to your place?"_

"Sure, he can have the guest room," Ichigo said. "What about Taruto?"

"_I'll ask," _Moe said.

A minute later she said, _"He's staying with Pudding, but he'd like to visit."_

"Of course," Ichigo said. "Alright, bring Pai here, and we'll put him in the guest room. Kisshu's still pretty sick, and I don't want Pai to catch whatever it is he's got."

"_Alright, we'll be there soon," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and said, "Moe says Pai's in bad shape; he's going to be in the guest room, k?"

_K, _Kisshu said telepathically.

Five minutes later, a portal opened up, and Moe, Miwa, and Lettuce stepped out. Moe and Miwa were supporting Pai between them, and Lettuce was holding the portal machine. "Hi," Ichigo said. "You know where the guest room is, right?"

"Of course," Miwa said. "Lettuce, are you staying with Pai?"

"I'd like to," Lettuce said.

"That's fine," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Lettuce said. She, Moe and Miwa went to the guest room, and then Moe and Miwa came back.

"Blondie and Aoyuck are dead, and now that Aoyuck's dead, you guys can form a truce," Moe said. "Aoyuck was Deep Blue's human host."

"Oh, and we incinerated the remains," Miwa said.

"You two got carried away again, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, there wasn't much left by the time we were done beating them to death," Moe said.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said.

"That's what best friends are for," Miwa said. "We'll see you later."

"Ja ne," Ichigo said, smiling.

Moe and Miwa waved and left.

**Another one-shot…. I think I'm obsessed…. Review plz!**


End file.
